Talk:Episode 193: Sword of Annihilation/@comment-25437551-20141002170656
Since no one is doing the summaries I will do it... until someone takes over or if you guys recieved it negatively... Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard where trigger sacking is common and it is possible to survive in space without space suits. We just witnessed a fight between Kai and Gaillard which will go down in history as Triggerfight Sackguard (coined in by Zero Radiance) and now Aichi and Kai will face off again in a mirror match similar to S3... (wow they're pulling the stops on all Aichi and Kai matches) Well before the match starts Kai goes on about how it was Blaster Blade that did everything... see Aichi you should be happy that your avatar is- WHAT'S THAT CARD?! Blaster Joker, why not just say Blaster Blade 'reverse"? Eh... they must have ran out of space in the card name... eh so with that they start their match... after a reprimand on Leon and Ren for helping Kai... come on Aichi cut them some slack we all know that you are primarily shipped with Kai and these 2 are just giving you a nudge... what Leon said about "living in a world without Aichi?" Translation= Kai can't live without you. So Aichi makes a condition... when he wins... shouldn't it be if he wins... well Aichi must be calling all the plot armor in the world to make this happen. If he wins Kai, Naoki Leon and Ren(aka Mate Riders gen 2) will become the new Quatre Knights... which apparently doesn't make the old generation comfortable especially 2.0. Gaillard I'm sorry but you have officially been fired take your deck and please leave... well that sucks... but not before the awaited fight of S4... I think... wait what happened to the old animation for moving to a Reverse field... well this one's fun too and... THIS FIELD IS AMAZING!!! Compared to the previous ones this field was nice... with the floaty rocks and all... and with no further ado here we go... Kai starts off with Gojo while Aichi rides to Marron mk3 (Mayoron) ... ok... so Kai counters with Menace Laser with Aichi using Gallatin mk3 (Dilaton). And did Kai just guard with Tahr he had the money to go around the world... twice and have an amazing deck but couldn't afford Perdition Triggers? *sigh* Kai must be budgeting his S4 money and on the sidelines... we can hear the other 3 Mate riders talking and... did Ren just say something sensible for once? "The turns are going by fast." *claps* Great job finally saying something sensible and apparently more of a bonus for us Kai just rode to DOTG (Dragonic Overlord the Great) and finally calling it his avatar. And I can't wait for what happens... after the break apparently... Oh man I can't wait for ... Are you kidding me?! Not that I have a problem with the other 3 former Mate Riders but come on...we are witnessing a fight between Kai and Aichi. Well at least that was a short cameo Kai comes in swinging with a full field(in the preview though Kai called Whirlwind before moving the g1). Apparently though Aichi is unfazed taking only 1 damage and 1 lost rear-guard because of the attack and what's this he draws? Photon... ok another jab at the Kaichi community(although I have no problems with any ship per se) and rides Imaginary Plane Dragon, ok here comes the Legion... or he could just call another Imaginary Plane and a Photon... that works too. And starts his attack with his rg Imaginary Plane attacking Dragonnewt. Then his Vanguard... is stopped by a Perfect Guard... ok so Aichi uses the power of the seed and his Psyqualia(aka Triggersacking) to get 2 critical triggers with Kai countering both with his Perfect Guards. Well Aichi, so close, and Kai seems to be getting ready to hammer in the thought of "Mates" to Aichi and how mates give him power... which is shown through Legioning Neoflame in and starts his attack by attacking Photon to show that the ship of Aichi and Kourin is not amusing to Kai and restand his vanguard... only to get blocked by Promethium... so Whirlwind comes in with a 17k attack at Aichi's vg. And Aichi... has no care for the term mate... simply saying that mates can't do everything and does this by riding Blaster Blade... mark... (ummm...wait I'll check) 8 I think. Anyway with Blaster Joker coming in Aichi decides to Legion and legions with Photon... ok Aichi and Kourin shippers should be cheering right now cause Blaster Joker + Photon= Aichi and Kourin. And through Legion Aichi used Absoute Lock and Break to not only lock Kai's field but retired Neoflame as well. And Kai gets shocked by the power of Aichi and Kourin. But will Kai recover and win with his avatar and mates or lose to Aichi with his Blaster Joker and Photon? Find out next time in the conclusion of Season 4. Mate Count: 12 (2 since they said seek mate)